


what now?

by oceaangold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaangold/pseuds/oceaangold
Summary: Marinette is dating Cat Noir in secret but what happends when you got a little suprise from Cat Noir?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> =======================================  
> hey welcome this is my first story and I hope you like it.
> 
> english isn't my first language so there can be grammar mistakes you can say if there is.  
> =======================================

Chapter One

backstory

Marinette lives alone with her kwami Tikki. She was 23 years old and secretly had a boyfriend named Cat Noir. Why did she keep their relationship a secret? Her boyfriend was a superhero, the hero of paris. Cat noir was her partner and Boyfriend.  
She doesn’t know his identity but he knows her.  
how that happened it was an accident of course.  
cat noir came to visit her and then saw Tikkie. first he was shocked but happy that it was Marinette.

Now 

It was a hot summer day on friday in the evening. Marinette was in her own house laying in her bed. She didn’t feel good and she threw up in the morning.  
He couldn’t come to her in the morning because he had college but came in the evening to check on her. She was then sitting on the couch trying to make some drawings. 

hey “ cat noir said” how are you? Do you feel better? 

hey, I am doing fine and feeling a little bit better. “Marinette said”

That is great to hear “Cat noir said” 

Cat noir took place on the couch next to Marinette. Marinette leaned on Cat noir shoulder and relaxed a bit until she got up and ran to the bathroom. Cat noir followed and helped her out. 

you can go to bed or relax a bit longer on the couch I’m going to clean this up alright “Cat noir said when she was done with throwing up.

Cat noir stayed with her and waited when she fell asleep. He picked her up and lay her down in her bed. 

Goodnight my princess “Cat noir said” and then he goes to his house.

When Marinette woke up she rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

Marinette maybe you should see a doctor “Tikkie said” 

It is just a illness Tikkie nothing serious “Marinette said” 

you sure Marinette ? “Tikkie ask”

yeah I am sure 

You know you are late Marinette

late for what Tikkie?

and then Marinette realised what Tikkie ment. 

Nonono that can’t be true. 

Marinette was panicked and didn’t know what to do.

I can be wrong, Marinette please stay calm “Tikkie said” you can only know it for sure if you are going to take a test.

Tikkie was right so Marinette went outside and bought three pregnancy tests. she was almost back until she heard her name. It was Alya

Hey marinette do you feel better? “Alya asked” 

yeah a little “Marinette said”

What do you have with you? “Alya asked”

Nothing Marinette said and walked to her house.

come on Marinette you can tell me Alya said and she grabbed the bag. Now let me see what you have alya opened the bag and saw the tests. 

Happy now “Marinette said almost crying 

oh girl why didn’t you tell me you know that I always stand next to you if you need me “ Alya said while hugging Marinette” but now you tell me why you think you are pregnant because what I know know you don’t have a boyfriend. 

uhh for no reason “Marinette said”  
There is always a reason and for pregnancy tests a big.  
I don’t going to ask who it is if you are pregnant but mark my words I will find out. 

They walked back to marinette her house and Marinette went to the bathroom. 

Alya I can’t look pls can you look. the 5 min where over and the results are in.  
Alya looked and shocked she looked.

W-what is it Alya?  
you-you are pregnant.

WHAT! and then Marinette faints and Alya catches her on time.  
oh girl you have a lot to explain to do.

Alya waited till Marinette woke up.

You have a lot to explain to me. how you how.  
you didn’t have boyfriends so far I know so explain this.

I uhm I don’t know how to explain this “Marinette said”  
I have to go to my work but I need you to explain to me tomorrow bye.

when Alya left Marinette called Tikkie

Tikkie how am I going to explain it to him?

you need to tell him he will understand i am sure.

but I don’t even know if Cat wants kids or even likes them. and what if he doesn't want them is he going to leave me? do I have to raise it alone or schould I do abortion?

Marinette I am sure that isn’t even the case. and how are you going to tell him?

First, I am going to make an appointment with the doctor. it can be a mistake and if I am really pr-pregnant then I am going to tell Cat.

That is a great idea Marinette.

Marinette made an appointment on the same day. She then goes to the doctor to find out she is really pregnant. Now she needs to figure out how to tell Cat Noir. 

back at her house.

Tikkie should I just tell him or should I give him a baby clothings with daddy written on?

Ohh I like the last idea you should go with that.

So Marinette making baby clothes with daddy written on.  
I am done tikkie now in this bag and waiting for kitty cat. 

in the evening Cat noir came to see why Marinette needed him so fast.  
Hello princess, why do you need me? 

Come sit down, I want to give you something.  
alright but why do you want to give me something?

oh you will see kitty you will see. 

Cat noir sat down and got the present. Marinette watched nervously.

baby clothes with daddy on? … are you pregnant?

yes I am pregnant... you can be disappointed and leave me i am so sorry. Then she looked up and saw that Cat noir was crying. I am so sorry you can leave if you want and break up with me. but then Cat noir was hugging her.

Why would I leave you? You gave me the best present ever. I AM GOING TO BE A DAD!!!

so you are not mad?

why would I be mad come her princess I love you and I love the little bun already.

they talked forever about how and what they are going to do.

So should I reveal myself too? 

nooo! you don’t going to reveal yourself. If hawkmoth is defeated then you can reveal yourself.

I know but I want to be with you not only as Cat but also as the person under the mask. 

I understand but not now alright kitty cat. 

fine but if you are in the third semester I am going to reveal myself.

fine, In my third semester you can reveal yourself. 

and also Marinette you can’t fight now.

why not Kitty?

why not??? because you are pregnant Marinette.

ugh, I know but I am the only one that can capture the acuma.

That is not true, Ladybug somebody unknown said.

WHO AND WHERE ARE YOU “chat noir yelled”

then somebody stepped out of the light.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =======================================  
> Hey, how are you guys? Thanks for the tip and now let’s go into the story!  
> =======================================

“ugh, I know but I am the only one that can capture the acuma.” marinette said.

That is not true, Ladybug somebody unknown said.

“WHO AND WHERE ARE YOU” chat noir yelled

Then somebody stepped out of the dark. it was LADYBUG????

Ladybug!? Chat noir said and Marinette yelped.

“you know marinette I reacted the same way you did” Future ladybug said

then someone else stepped out of the dark. 

CHAT NOIR!?!?! 

“yep, the one and only. This is so fun to see how we reacted in the past.” Future Chat noir said. 

“I know right this is fun” Future Ladybug said.

“wh-what do you mean???” Marinette said.

We mean We are you two from the future. 

WHAT!!!! 

look Marinette and A- Chat noir. Wow this is so weird to say my own name. I am from the future. Bunnix got us here.

How,what,why?

how we got here Ladybug just explained. We know that you are pregnant marinette so that is why we came to the past. you both are going to do that as well in the future.

“Why didn’t just ladybug come back to the future but also Chat???” Chat noir said.

“I also came back. so you can help Marinette with her pregnancy.” future Chat said.

“we can only believe you if you show Bunnix.” Chat said

BUNNIX you can show yourself.

“Hey mini bug and kitty noir” Bunnix said.

so you knew that was going to happen why didn’t you tell us.

if I told you guys this wouldn’t have happened.  
and now you don’t have to bring yourself in danger. 

“Alright, that is a fair point.” Marinette said.

“Marinette, Bunnix and Char and I are going to sleep with you, and before you go to say no I know you have two spare rooms.” future Marinette said.

“fine by me but you have to promise to me that you stay in my house and don’t go outside. and you chat you have to promise you can’t detransform in front of me because I don’t know who you are under the mask.” Marinette said.

“But why aren’t you guys in your own timeline don’t you have to fight Akuma's?” Marinette said.

“That is a good question mini bug.” Bunnix said. “ After the baby or babies are born and 2 months old we are going back to our timeline. And before you ask if something changes in our timeline. we don't know it because we get that memorie. and yes we have something that we can stay for a year young and don’t age.”

“That is a lot of information and why can’t you say if it is one or more babies?”Marinette ask.

We aren’t going to spoil anything Marinette. 

The group talked until Chat had to go home. Future chat went with him to make sure he got back safe and then he returned. Bunnix and Ladybug detransfored and give their kwami’s something to eat and then the Kwami’s went to the other kwami’s (Marinette has the miraculous box) future Ladybug/Marinette share her room with Chat noir and Bunnix got her own room.

“Goodnight everyone oh and Marinette alya is going to be here tomorrow early in the morning it is a little warning.” future marinette said.

“Thanks for the warning, now I know that I have less time to explain who got me pregnant” Marinette said and went in her room.

“Marinette omg I don’t know if you already know it but I feel that I am here but me from the future.” Tikkie said. (tikkie wasn’t here she was at master Fu his house that Marinette now owned but didn’t want to move in there because she don’t want to move any of his stuff) 

Oh yeah umh they are here.

WHAT omg this is so weird and why are they here?

oh yeah uhm because of my pregnancy I can’t be ladybug so now the Future Ladybug and Chat noir is going to replace us only for 11 months not more. 

WAIT also future Chat noir is here this is so cool can I go to them can I can I? 

yes tikkie you can go to them but be quiet I am getting ready to go to sleep.

oke goodnight Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I hope you like it and if you have any tips pls say it. sorry if there can be some confusion of the future Chat, Marinette/Ladybug and the normale Chat and Marinette/Ladybug.   
> i am going to try my best to upload the next chapter so soon as posible see you next im

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I am going to update as soon as possible. again there are grammar mistakes.


End file.
